


They Don't Know About Us

by nohyuck_enthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyuck_enthusiast/pseuds/nohyuck_enthusiast
Summary: It's Donghyuck's birthday and everybody at his school is celebrating but there is only one person that he wants to see, Jeno Charming.





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Our Haechan turned 18 today TT time really does go by fast, doesn't it? Thank you for being one of the 18 rays of sunshine NCTzen ever had!  
> This wasn't proofread I'll edit sometime in the future

Donghyuck appreciated people at his school wished him a happy birthday and helping him ignore the hate he gets from the other school, Royale Academy. Royale Academy hates Diablo Academy for them being 'evil' as they call them which seems to Donghyuck stupid to call them that. Cinderella killed her step-mother so her father could be married to their housekeeper, Peter Pan killed kids once they weren't seen as pure anymore in Neverland, Hansel and Gretal burned the witch alive, and many more. However, they are always glorified so they never get any backlash. He can understand some villains deserved to be called 'evil'. Like Yuta who is the son of the Queen of Hearts who beheaded anybody that pissed her off. He shudders at the thought of being beheaded in front of a crowd. Donghyuck groaned as put his rapier in the sheath. 

"What's taking him so long?" So maybe just maybe Donghyuck broke the school's rule to sneak out at night and the really important one, never meeting anybody from Royale Academy. The mindset of what they don't know won't kill them stuck with Donghyuck since he was five. Known as the son of the infamous Puss in Boots who stole from the rich and sweet talking everybody. It'd be a lie if he said he didn't enjoy the adrenaline of stealing or the possibility of being caught and put in jail. Donghyuck felt hand cover his eyes as he shivered at the voice,"  _Guess who?"_

 

"Oh, who could it ever be? Jaemin the hot son of Prince Charming? How about the cute huntsman boy? Hmm, what was his name again Renjun?" In return for his answer, he was lightly shoved almost falling into the water. 

"Am I not hot or cute?! Don't talk to my brother and his boyfriend like that bro! That's like lowkey disgusting." His friend, Jeno Charming, pouted with his arms crossed. Yes, Jeno is the older brother of Jaemin just by a split of a second. 

"Yes, you are ugly deal with it Charming." _I don't really mean that...you are ethereal._  

"What did I ever do to deserve being slandered by my best friend?" 

"Breathe." Jeno rolled his eyes as he sat next to Donghyuck who was just blankly staring at the moon lying down.

"Are you okay?" 

"Why do you ask that?" 

"Normally you would flirt with me or cuddle with me. Now you are acting differently from what you usually do."

Donghyuck closed his eyes recalling all the memories he had with Jeno.

 

_"You shouldn't be stealing! It's bad." a young boy who seemed to be of royal blood ran up to Donghyuck pouting in his face despite the height difference. Donghyuck lowered his head down as he tried to think of ways to escape._

_"Are you even listening to me?!" The young boy stomped his feet as Donghyuck simply flicked his forehead making the boy whine about the pain._

_"Listen here I'm starving and since your family doesn't want to give any food to the poor my only solution is to steal so please leave." Donghyuck glared as he got ready to climb the pipe until the boy grabbed his wrist._

_"Sorry...I didn't know people steal for these reasons..."_

_"Of course you don't you're of royal-what are you doing?!" The boy put money in his bag leaving Donghyuck shocked._

_"Helping! Hope we can meet again! I'm Jeno! Jeno Charming! What's your name?" Donghyuck could hear the guards coming to their direction._

_"It's Donghyuck Boots. Make sure not to forget."_

_"Promise!"_

 

Donghyuck chuckled at the fond memory. He didn't actually think Jeno would keep his promise but he did. 

"What are you giggling for?" 

"Just thinking of our first encounter." 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Have you ever kissed anybody?" Donghyuck scoffed at the question and waved it off. "Why would anybody want to kiss me?" 

"You promised me something when we were 7~ You said if I got taller than you I was going to be your first kiss~"If Donghyuck didn't look like a tomato before, then he definitely was now. Donghyuck shoved Jeno to the lake watching him come back up to the surface to see an unamused face on soaking wet Jeno.

"Aren't you funny? But seriously can I still take your first kiss?" 

"No!" Of course, he wanted his first kiss with his crush and longtime best friend but Jeno probably saw this as a joke. 

"And why not?!" Jeno's voice all of a sudden turned serious. Donghyuck gulped. He never heard Jeno ever being so serious before it made him not think straight.

"Because I've liked you ever since our first meeting but I know you'll never return my feelings!" Donghyuck eyes widened as he quickly put a hand over his mouth. All you could hear was the calm sound of the waterfall and the wind as they looked into each other's eyes. Jeno got himself out of the water as he sat in front of Donghyuck never breaking eye contact. Unconsciously Donghyuck leaned closer as did Jeno. Their lips barely a centimeter apart.

  _"You won't run away right?"_

 _"I would never."_ Jeno closed the distance between them as he pressed his lips onto Donghyuck's. It was just like he imagined: a perfect kiss. Jeno caressed Donghyuck's face as Donghyuck ran his fingers through Jeno's hair pulling him closer. They pulled away catching their breath.

"And just in case you didn't get the message I return your feelings." Jeno gave his famous eye-smile as he hugged a complaining Donghyuck. Jeno scratched under Donghyuck's chin resulting in him purring. 

"You jack ass you know I hate when you do that!" Jeno let out a joyous laugh. 

"Your reaction to them are cute. Ah shit I have to leave soon." Donghyuck forgot how fast time past when he was with Jeno.

"So are we official?" Jeno kissed Donghyuck's forehead. 

"Yup! Happy 18th birthday Hyuck~" Jeno gave him one last peck as he got on his horse and rode away back to Royale Academy. It was time for him to go back too. 

 

{At his dorm}

 

"And where were you?" His dormmate Jisung questioned once Donghyuck arrived.

"Just needed a walk."

"You sure you seem lovesick?" Donghyuck threw a pillow at Jisung.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

 

  _They don’t know about us. That’s between me and you, our little secret._

 

 


End file.
